


Sirius Black and The Blasted Moral Dilemma

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Draco is of Age, Humor, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has the hots for his young cousin and it's driving him spare.</p><p>Written for the Sirius Black Birthday Fest at LJ. Post War AU with alive!Sirius, alive!Remus</p><p>Warning(s): Age difference, Cousin incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Black and The Blasted Moral Dilemma

“No.”  
  
Sirius blinked in surprise and the world slowly slid back into focus. When his tunnel vision finally cleared up, Remus was giving him The Look. Sirius remembered The Look from his Hogwarts days. Remus only pulled out that half resigned, half stern expression when Sirius had been a very, very bad dog.  
  
“What did I do?” he protested, out of pure habit.   
  
“He’s too young,” Remus replied tartly. “He’s your cousin. His mother will geld you.”  
  
Sirius snorted dismissively. “Cissy likes me now, don’t you read the Prophet? There’s a stunning picture of us visiting an orphanage together. It’s on the front page!”  
  
Remus remained unimpressed. “Yes, I’m sure you’re her favourite and it has absolutely nothing to do with restoring her family’s ruined reputation,” he replied blandly. “However, even Narcissa has her limits and I assure you that pursuing her nineteen year old son will not end well for you.”  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to argue. Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius snapped his mouth shut and settled down to sulk. “It’s my birthday,” he mumbled sullenly.   
  
“You’re still getting cake,” Remus assured him bracingly. “And no,” he added, as Sirius perked up, “Draco will not, under any circumstances,  _be_  in your cake.”  
  
Sirius slumped back in his seat. “You’re no fun,” he groused. “Besides, Draco’s an adult.”  
  
Remus sighed and put a firm hand on his friend’s shoulder. “He’s a young man who’s been dealt a very rough hand. He’s struggling to rebuild his family name. He’s here to help you manage the Black Estate and he needs your support and guidance.  _Don’t_  abuse that trust.”  
  
It was a rare thing for Sirius to feel shame, but Remus knew just how to peel back his carefully constructed layers of cynicism and bitterness and find something resembling a good person underneath. Sometimes, Sirius really hated him.  
  
“Fine,” he relented with a sigh. “I’ll be good.”  
  
Remus clapped his shoulder one more time. “You’re doing the right thing, Sirius. I’m very proud of...”  
  
“Lord Black?”  
  
Sirius suppressed a groan as the pretty, young thing who was his cousin slipped into the room. Draco was dressed simply, in a white shirt and black slacks with a pair of wire framed spectacles perched on his nose. Sirius wanted to die. _Why_  did he have such a thing for nerds?  
  
Remus was still giving him The Look though, so he schooled his expression and offered Draco a genial grin. “We’ve been over this, Draco. Call me Sirius. Lord Black was my father.”  
  
Draco’s reply was a sweet smile that did funny, fluttery things to his chest. “As you please. I’ve re-organised your files and drawn out a budget for next year. We can go over it now or...”   
  
He trailed off and looked questioningly at Remus, who nodded and got up. “I was just on my way out,” he said, heading for the Floo. “I’ll see you two at the party this evening. Take care, Sirius. You as well, Draco.”  
  
In moments, he was gone and Sirius was alone with the object of his late night fantasies. Godric help him but Draco was a tall glass of water that just made him want to...no! Draco was a boy. A boy half his age, who looked up to him and would most likely be appalled if he knew what Sirius wanted to do to him.   
  
Remus was right. Sirius had no business going after a younger man who didn’t even want him, and he was bloody well going to keep his hands to himself.  
  
He jumped when he felt a slim hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Are you alright, Lord Black?” Draco asked, his big, grey eyes alight with concern. “You look a little flushed.”  
  
“I’m fine, just fine,” Sirius blurted, stepping away in a hurry. “And it’s Sirius, remember?”  
  
Draco smiled and shrugged. “I remember. But ‘Lord Black’ suits you more.”  
  
Sirius gaped as Draco withdrew to the study again. Had he just...? No. No, of course not. He was just imagining things. Merlin, he needed to get a handle on himself! This was starting to mess with his head.  
  
Sirius took a deep calming breath, firmly told himself to get it together and followed Draco into the study.  
  


* * *

He was going to die of sexual frustration. Sirius had done his research. It was known to happen.  
  
Right now, as he gripped the arms of his chair and did his best to focus on  _anything_  that wasn’t Draco bending over to retrieve a file, he thought it was entirely possible. That sweet, heart shaped arse was calling out to him like a siren’s song. It was all he could do not to reach out and grab...  
  
“Found it,” Draco announced, retrieving the file and mercifully righting himself. “These are the files on that Dragon Reserve you’re thinking of investing in, Lord Black.”  
  
And that was another thing! If the boy didn’t stop calling him ‘Lord Black’ in that soft, breathy voice, Sirius wasn’t going to be held responsible for his actions! The very thought of Draco calling out his formal title in bed, long legs splayed out as Sirius pounded into him forcefully...hell, he was rock hard just thinking about it. He was only human, for Merlin’s sake! This was unfair. This was  _torture_  and...  
  
“That’s it, I’m calling a Healer.”  
  
Sirius nearly jumped out of his chair. “What?” he blurted, snapping back to reality and Draco’s worried expression.  
  
Draco wrung his hands anxiously. There was an adorable little furrow in his brow that Sirius just wanted to kiss away. “I said I’m calling a Healer,” he repeated firmly. “You’ve been off all day! You can barely focus on a thing I’m saying and you keep...getting that glazed look in your eye. You’re not well and you need to be careful! Really, anything could happen at your age and...”  
  
“Hey!” Sirius snapped indignantly, a little stung by the reminder that he was so much older than Draco. “I’ll have you know that I’m in the prime of my life! Forty is  _not_  old, you got that?”  
  
He regretted his outburst almost instantly when Draco’s face fell. He lowered his gaze and took a step back. “My apologies,” he said stiffly. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
  
Sirius groaned and swiped a hand over his face. “No, I’m sorry, Draco,” he muttered. “You’re right. I’m not...myself today, but that’s no excuse. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.”  
  
Draco’s expression softened a bit. He approached Sirius again and brushed his hair back with a careful hand. Sirius bit back on a hiss of pleasure.  
  
“At least let me get you a cool compress,” Draco murmured softly. “You’re burning up.”  
  
Sirius nodded stiffly. Evidently, he was powerless to deny Draco anything. He watched in silence as the boy summoned a bowl and a washcloth. Draco cast an Aguamenti, dampened the cloth and dabbed it against Sirius’s forehead.  
  
“Better?” he asked.  
  
“Mm,” Sirius managed, closing his eyes as cool water trickled down his face. It  _was_  nice. Draco was gentle and attentive and Sirius could feel his guard lowering, his stiff frame relaxing under the tender care. His eyes fluttered open and he was slightly surprised to note that Draco had drifted so close. Sirius swallowed and clenched his fists. He could do this. He was a grown man and he could control himself.  
  
“You really need to relax, Lord Black,” Draco murmured. “There’s no need to overwork yourself.”  
  
Sirius choked out a laugh. “No danger of that with you around,” he commented. “I’d be lost without you.”  
  
Draco’s lips twitched in a smile. “That’s why I’m here,” he whispered. “To see to all your...needs.”  
  
Sirius stilled.   
  
Draco was looking right at him, eyes dark and stormy. His tongue darted out to trace his lips for a second. Sirius focused on the glossy sheen of Draco’s bottom lip. His mouth felt very dry all of a sudden, his heart was hammering. “Is that right?” he rasped. His voice was hoarse.  
  
“ _All_  your needs,” Draco confirmed, with a smirk.   
  
The washcloth fell from his fingers. Sirius didn’t notice. All his attention was focused on the sly, sexy, seductive, little minx inches from him, saying things he hadn’t thought possible ten seconds ago. Was it possible? Was Draco really saying what he thought he was saying? Or was Sirius just imagining things again?  
  
“I only want to please you, Lord Black,” Draco whispered, leaning in so close that Sirius could chase the scent of pine and musk. “As a matter of fact, I’m willing to bend over backwards for...”  
  
That’s as far as he got before Sirius lost control.   
  
He growled and grabbed Draco by the nape, propelling him forward. Draco’s eyes widened a fraction and he had no time to react. Sirius saw an opportunity and took it. He hooked an arm around Draco’s waist, hauled him up until the boy was straddling him, and crushed their mouths together. Draco’s eyes closed and he moaned— a low humming sound that Sirius felt in his throat. His cock jerked in anticipation and he canted his hips on instinct, growling when he felt the cleft of Draco’s arse rub against him. It was too much at once and he couldn’t risk losing control altogether. With great effort, he broke away from Draco and held him at arm’s length, intent on seeking a reaction before he proceeded.  
  
“Oh no, you don’t!” Draco snarled, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him back. It was Sirius’s turn to be surprised. Draco was a wild thing now, squirming impatiently in his lap, all coyness and sweet innocence apparently forgotten. “We’re bloody well finishing what you started! I haven’t come this far to be turned down,  _Lord Black!”_  
  
“You knew?” Sirius blurted, gaping at him. “You were trying to...on  _purpose?!”_  
  
Draco just huffed in exasperation and angled for another kiss. Sirius pried him off and raised an eyebrow, demanding an answer  _right bloody now._ Draco rolled his eyes. “What do you think?” he demanded. “I’ve been trying to get you in the sack for weeks! Merlin, you’re thick! I came  _this_  close to drawing you a bleeding map.”  
  
“I  _knew_  it!” Sirius roared in triumph. Oh, Moony could  _so_  suck it! “So much for the naïve little ingénue act,” he growled, digging his fingers into Draco’s hips. “You were gagging for it all along, weren’t you? I should have known with all the bending over and shite. You little tease!”  
  
Draco smirked and shimmied his hips. His eyes flashed and his skin was a rosy pink and Merlin, Sirius  _liked_  this. He liked it so much more than coy, sweet Draco.  _This_  Draco was devious and seductive and so,  _so_  hot for him.  _This_  Draco, he could work with.  
  
“What are you going to do about it?” Draco taunted, swinging his hips again.  
  
Oh, Sirius planned to show him. A growl built up in his throat and he bit down hard on one pale shoulder. Draco gasped and his head rolled back. Sirius continued to place little nips and licks down the length of his neck as he stood shakily. Draco moaned and wrapped those long legs around his waist, encouraging Sirius by undulating his hips every now and then. Sirius promptly decided that he was in no shape to walk ten paces to his living room. With a quick wandless spell, he Disapparated with Draco still attached to him.  
  


* * *

Thankfully, they tumbled on the sofa as soon as they appaeared in the living room. Draco laughed in surprise as he bounced on the cushions. Sirius was on top of him in two seconds flat and then they were kissing hungrily.  
  
“It’s still...not right,” Sirius panted, between kisses. It didn’t stop him from licking every accessible inch of Draco’s skin though.  
  
“Make your case then,” Draco retorted impatiently, pulling his shirt off and starting to work on Sirius’s robe. “I want to shag and your blasted moral dilemmas are getting in my way.”  
  
Sirius struggled to recall Remus’s very compelling argument. It was decidedly hard with Draco’s hands running up and down his chest. “I...wait, I know this one. Oh, right. You’re too young for me!”  
  
“Age is just a number,” Draco belted back, licking a long, stripe down his chest and tonguing a nipple. Evidently, they were both naked now. “Next.”  
  
“You’re also...ah,  _damn_  it, Draco! No biting! You’re my cousin and believe it or not, some people frown on that sort of thing.”  
  
“Second cousins,” Draco replied dismissively. “Perfectly legal, don’t care. Anything else or can I suck you off now?”  
  
Sirius groaned and struggled to hold it together. Remus had mentioned one more thing, hadn’t he? It had seemed important at the time. What the hell  _was_  it?  “Oh, damn it, I remember now!” he burst out. “Your mother will kill me!”  
  
That made Draco stop for a moment. He stared at Sirius like he’d grown two heads. “You’re the Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. You’ve fought two wars. You survived Azkaban. And you’re telling me that you’re afraid of my mother?”  
  
“Have you met your mother?”  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “She’ll be fine. In fact, she might have dropped a few hints here and there. You’re a war hero, rich and a Pureblood from one of the last Great Houses. Say what you will about my mother, but she knows which way the cauldron tilts.”  
  
Sirius frowned and disentangled himself. That did sound like Narcissa. Wouldn’t it be just like her to send her son in to seduce Sirius? And who was to say Draco wouldn’t go along with it? Why wouldn’t he? He wanted, more than anything, to repair his family name. Sirius cursed himself. This was exactly what Moony had been yammering about earlier. One way or another, he was taking advantage of a young boy by engaging in this...thing.  
  
“You don’t think I want you back.”  
  
Sirius said nothing and Draco rolled his eyes again. “Do you really think,” he whispered, reaching down and wrapping a firm hand around Sirius’s cock, “that  _I_  can be manipulated into doing anything I don’t want to?” He was moving his palm as he spoke now, gliding it down Sirius’s shaft with tantalising precision. “ _I’m_  the one who asked to ‘help’ manage your estate.  _I’m_  the one who’s been seducing you for three weeks straight.  _I’m_  the one who put this whole thing together.” His thumb brushed the head and Sirius emitted a throaty groan. Draco’s eyes glinted in triumph. “You have no idea what I’m capable of, Lord Black,” he whispered. “I always get what I want. And I want  _you.”_  
  
Sirius had heard enough. He roared and grabbed Draco by the waist, flipping him over easily. Draco laughed and spread his legs, shamelessly displaying himself. Sirius felt the blood roar in his ears as he gazed down at that puckered entrance and that long, slim cock dangling between Draco’s thighs. The world was a blur. Lust clouded his vision and his whole body clamoured to be sated. “Say it again,” he growled. “Call me that again.”  
  
Draco turned his head and gave him a sultry look over his shoulder. “Lord Black,” he murmured, in that same breathy tone. “ _Please_ , Lord Black. I need you. I  _want_  you.”  
  
Sirius couldn’t have denied him if the Fates themselves had demanded it. He slicked his fingers with a quick charm and plunged them, deep inside Draco.  
  
Draco whined and threw his head back. Sirius growled and continued the borderline brutal treatment, scissoring and stretching his fingers until Draco was nice and slick and loose for him. The sneaky little chit clenched around him and Sirius could barely hold it together now.  
  
“Now,” Draco moaned, pushing back insistently. “In me! Now, now, now!”  
  
Sirius growled and clambered over him. And then with one quick thrust, he slid on home. Draco moaned and clenched around him again. Godric, he was tight. Tight and hot and so damn  _responsive._  Sirius pulled back and thrust into him again, gripping those slim hips for purchase. Draco’s fingers dug into the sofa and he held on as Sirius rode him like a thestral.   
  
He was firm and unyielding, adopting a steady rhythm and leaving no room for leverage. Draco had no choice but to yield to his demanding pace, to arch and undulate and cant his hips every now and then to meet every rough thrust.   
  
Over and over again, until he finally hit that spot. Draco gasped and his eyes flew open. His cries became higher and sharper and Sirius prodded the spot deep inside him and then...then his hips stuttered and he came all over Sirius’s leather sofa with a rapturous shout.  
  
Sirius’s blood surged in triumph and he picked up the pace, intent on seeking his own pleasure. Draco’s rim was still clenching at him, fluttering with the force of his orgasm. It was enough. One thrust, then two...one more and Sirius felt his climax rip right through him until he had nothing left to give.  
  
His eyes rolled back in his head as his hips stuttered to a halt. The next second, he collapsed on Draco, ignoring his groan of protest.   
  
“Merlin,” Sirius whispered. “You’re  _incredible.”_  
  
Draco’s shoulders shook slightly as he chuckled. “Not too bad yourself,” he replied. “For an old man.”  
  
Just for that, Sirius bit down on his shoulder. “Cheeky tart,” he groused. “I should spank the sass right out of you.”  
  
“Good luck with that,” Draco scoffed, shifting slightly.  
  
Sirius let him go and cast a Cleaning Charm before settling down again. Draco was a vision on his couch, all blissed out and sated. Sirius couldn’t help a smug smirk. He may not have spanked the sass out of Draco, but he had definitely fucked it right out of him. He would have said so too, except Draco’s hand drifted to his jaw, guiding him in for a soft, sweet kiss.  
  
“You’re going to be the death of me,” Sirius accused, when he broke away. Draco grinned shamelessly at that, and Sirius chuckled and pressed an affectionate kiss to his forehead. “But what a way to go.”  
  
They met for another kiss. Draco’s lips brushed against him in an almost chaste manner. Sirius sighed in contentment and wrapped an arm around him to pull him close. There was tenderness in this moment, a sweet, almost aching sensation that made him feel like he could get used to this. Maybe, this was what he’d needed all along. Maybe Draco was just what he’d...  
  
“Sirius? I’m sorry to barge in again but... **oh my god!”**  
  
Several things happened at once. Remus staggered back in horror and almost fell through the open Floo again. Draco yelped and threw a blanket on himself, before hiding his face in Sirius’s chest. And Sirius scowled at his best friend and instinctively wrapped an arm around Draco, feeling territorial and very concerned with protecting his young lover’s modesty all of a sudden.  
  
“We talked about this!” Remus yelled incredulously. “We talked about it  _two hours ago!”_  
  
“Bugger off, Moony!” Sirius shouted back. “He’s on board!”  
  
“He’s nineteen!”  
  
“Age is just a number!”  
  
Remus groaned and swiped a hand over his face. “I...can’t talk about this while you’re...like that.” He gave Sirius that blasted Look again, before shaking his head and turning his back on them. “We will discuss this when you’re decent,” he announced firmly. “And for Merlin’s sake, fix yourselves up before the party!”  
  
Sirius glared at the Floo until the ash had settled. When he turned back to Draco— who was still hiding in his arms— his eyes softened. He leaned in and nuzzled against the blond hair under his chin. “It’s okay,” he murmured soothingly. “He’s gone.”  
  
Draco peeked at him, looking sweet and young and very vulnerable all of a sudden.  
  
Sirius smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ve got you,” he promised. “And for what it’s worth, you have me too, for as long as you want. Everyone else can go jump off a bridge.”  
  
And when Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, he knew that was a promise he meant to keep. 


End file.
